Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head and a liquid ejection apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-254362 describes a liquid ejection apparatus in which an electric substrate of a liquid ejection head is provided with a wiring pattern for detecting ink leakage so as to constantly perform the detection of ink leakage when the power of the liquid ejection apparatus is turned on and while the liquid ejection apparatus is in operation.
Regarding the liquid ejection head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-254362, the positional relationship between the electric components of the electric substrate and the wiring pattern for detecting ink leakage is not clearly described. Therefore, in the case of the liquid ejection head described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-254362, there are cases where, depending on, for example, the attitude of the liquid ejection head installed in the main unit of a liquid ejection apparatus, ink comes in contact with an electric component before ink leakage is detected by the wiring pattern for detecting ink leakage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid ejection head capable of detecting the leakage of a liquid before the liquid comes in contact with an electric component regardless of the attitude of the liquid ejection head installed in the main unit of a liquid ejection apparatus.